The Feelings She Had Given Up On
by ttaylorrmmariee
Summary: Ever since Morgan Brody had joined the Las Vegas CSI she had her heart set on her coworker. After months of one way feelings she had given up, but now her feelings have been rekindled but the question is... Does he feel the same? Rating changed to T, but that is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter to my new CSI fanfic! It's a Morgan Brody/ Nick Stokes fic and there aren't like any of them two together but I ship them so I'm gonna write one... and this is it! I'm kinda nervous about it but whatever! It takes place after the episode "Malice in Wonderland". Hope you like it! Please review if you can!**

**PS I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

XX

"He'll be back soon." Ecklie said as he walked into Morgan's office.

She snapped her head up and looked at him. He smiled gently at her and walked over to her desk.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him tucking some of her curly blond hair behind her ear.

"I'm talking about Hodges and you know it." He said sitting down across from her.

"It was all a show, it was a show from his mother." She told him but he was sure it was a lie.

"Bullshit. I know you feel something, I can see it. Everyone can."

"Dad..." She protested.

"Don't bother because I already know."

Morgan's mouth dropped open. "Uh- no. You don't."

Ecklie threw his hands up innocently. "Oh, okay then."

He got up and walked to the door. Just as he went to walk out he turned back to her and smiled. "Tell him."

Morgan shuffled paperwork around her desk and ignored the fact that her father was still standing in her doorway.

He simply chuckled and left, leaving her sitting there fading into a daydream. But it wasn't a daydream about Hodges, it was a daydream about Nick.

XX

Nick walked into Morgan's doorway and knocked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey you."

He grinned at her. "Hey Morg."

Morgan stood up and walked to the doorway just so she could stand near him. "What's up?"

Nick just shrugged. "I was on my way out and I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

When he said it he flushed a little and he looked like a little boy. He had a gorgeous tiny smile and dimples. His eyes shined as they looked at her and he reached back to rub his neck.

"Well hi." Morgan giggled. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, well I promised Hodges I'd get him from the airport. Cause he gets home from Italy later today." Nick told her.

"Oh, right." Morgan mumbled slipping her hands into her pockets.

"Hey! Why don't you come with me?" Nick proposed.

Morgan swallowed. She couldn't. "Uh- I don't think so.

"Come on," Nick urged, smiling at her warmly. "I could use some company. Besides we all know you're dying to see him.

Morgan groaned. She walked back to her desk and sat down. She looked up at him and picked up a report that needed to be filed. "Forget it."

Nick laughed and walked over to her. "I'm only playin'. Please come?"

Morgan thought and chewed on her bottom lip. She looked up to see Nick smiling playfully down at her.

"Oh alight." She agreed. She grabbed her coat and followed Nick out into the parking garage.

XX

Morgan sat in the passenger seat of Nick's big black truck and stared blankly out the window. There was country music playing quietly out of the speakers and muddy footprints over the floor mats.

"You should tell him." Nick said as he exited off the freeway.

Morgan groaned. "Oh come on, not you too."

"Just hear me out." Nick begged as threw up his hands innocently.

"But I don't like Hodges." Morgan argued.

"Oh...uh- you don't?" Nick asked her.

"No! Everyone assumes I do but I don't. It was a act for his mother and I just saved his ass. I don't have feeling from him."

"Oh..." Nick mumbled.

Morgan looked at him and smiled. "But I do like someone, so if you want you can give me your motivational love speech anyway."

Nick's lips twitched up into a smile and looked over at her. "Okay. I was just gonna say that if you did have feelings for him, even if they are small, don't hide it forever. Tell him, because it's the best to let him know."

Morgan turned to her friend. "But the guy I like... well he is perfect and could have anyone that he wanted. I can't tell him because there is no way that out of anyone he would want me."

"But you feel something for the guy?" He asked.

"Well yes." She told him.

"Then tell him!" Nick proclaimed. "What have you got to loose?"

"But Nick, what if he didn't feel the same? I mean, why would he even like me anyway? He could have anyone... anyone he wanted, so why would he choose me?"

Nick looked over and smiled at her. "Why wouldn't he?"

Morgan smiled shyly. "Because I'm... me."

"Well he is very lucky." Nick told her. "Even if he doesn't know it."

"Nick..." Morgan blushed but he ignored her.

"You have to be willing to take a risk and tell him." Nick told her as he glanced over at her. "Tell me how you feel about him."

"Nick..." Morgan started.

"No." Nick said. "Just tell me how you feel."

She took a deep breath. "I like his smile, his laugh, his dimples. I like his sense of humor and the way he cares. His passion, his eyes, the way he talks. He is smart and funny. I love the way he gets all cute when he's embarassed. I love the way he is always himself. And I love the way he is a bit of a dork because it's just who he is. He is sexy and just perfect all around."

Nick smiled. "He's a lucky man."

Morgan blushed.

Nick looked over at her. "Tell him. Because he doesn't know how lucky he is yet."

XX

"Tell him." Nick told her as he parked the truck in the airport parking lot.

She turned to him and gave him a stern look. She was getting tired of the advice.

"Hey." Nick said throwing his hands up and laughing a little. "I'm just trying to help you out."

Morgan smiled at him. "I know but if you haven't noticed I'm not a child and I can do thing on my own. I can tell a guy how I feel. I mean it's not my first time."

"I know you can. But were you gonna tell him?" Nick asked her as he turned the truck off.

"No." Morgan said quietly.

Nick turned to her. "See, that what I mean. You gotta tell him. If you don't you'll never know if he feels the same way."

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Yes you can." Nick said taking her hands in his. "You are CSI Morgan Brody. You are beautiful and kind and smart and one of the strongest women I have ever known. You can so absolutely anything you set your mind to. You can solve a crime, convict a killer, send a monster to jail, and you can most defiantly tell a guy how you feel about them."

Morgan shook her head but Nick squeezed her hands harder.

"Please, do it for me." Nick begged.

"But why? Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about you and I want you to be happy. And by the way you talk about him, it's obvious you care and I know you'll be happy with him... whoever he is."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks Nicky."

"No problem." He grinned.

They got out of the truck and Morgan ran over to Nick and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled quietly.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his ear. And then she giggled. She found it very ironic that Nick was giving her advice on telling the guy she liked that she liked him, and the guy that she liked was actually him.

"You're welcome." He replied, smiling into her hair.

XX

They walked into the busy airport and tried to find the terminal that Hodges would be coming out of. When they found it they sat down at a bench and waited. They had arrived about an hour early and they had some time to kill.

"What about you?" Morgan asked once they had sat down.

"What about me?" Nick asked rubbing his hands together.

"Do you... like anyone?"

Nick sat silent for a moment and then a small pink blush rose to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Morgan apologized. "I didn't mean to pry."

Nick wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Nah. It's fine. It's only fair because I kinda pried into your life."

Morgan shrugged. "I had it coming."

Nick's face was still flushed and she giggled lightly. He was too dang cute.

When she had first came to CSI Morgan had taken quite a liking to the sexy Texan. But after a while she had given up on waiting around for him to notice her

But lately she had found herself staring at him, and found herself daydreaming about him and his entrancing smile. And right now as she watched him blush and smile and just be the person she had fallen for so many months ago, she could feel herself falling in love with him all over again.

XX

"Yes, I do." Nick finally said.

Morgan smiled and turned to him. "Who is she?"

Nick blushed again and shook his head. A huge grin broke out across his face and it was the cutest thing Morgan had ever seen.

"Oh, come on!" Morgan begged. "I get to pry, remember?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah but-"

"But nothing! Come on, I'm not asking for a name, just tell me about her."

Nick smiled. "Well, okay."

Morgan adjusted herself on the uncomfortable chair and turned to him, ready for everything he was about to say.

"Well, I haven't known her very long but I have strong feelings. She is beautiful, smart, and one of the kindest and most caring women I have ever known. She is brave and won't let anyone tell her what to do. She doesn't let anyone get in her way, she stands her ground. She is creative and funny. She always surprises me and I love that about her."

Morgan smiled. Her heart was practically pounding through her chest. Was he talking about her? Did he have feelings too?

"Tell her!" Morgan urged him smiling.

"No... I can't." He said blushing and he dropped his head.

"And why not?" Morgan asked him.

"I just can't."

Morgan nudged him. "Come on! You're Nick Stokes! The strongest, bravest, roughest, toughest CSI in Vegas! You can do anything! Besides you're wonderful with the ladies, or so I've heard, so just tell her. Let her know cause you never know... maybe she feels the same way."

Nick laughed. "I doubt it."

Morgan gave him a questioning glance. "And why not?"

Nick shook his head, blushed, and stood up suddenly. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked down at Morgan.

"Hungry?" He asked. And before she could even answer he walked away.

She stared after him and sighed deeply. Why not? She wondered. But even though the question ate at her brain she smiled. She had fallen for Nick all over again and suddenly she thought that maybe, just maybe he had fallen for her too.

XX

**Aw, I hope the first chapter turned out okay. I'm a bit worried about it so please review and lemme know what you thought. This story was originally supposed to be Hodges/Brody that took place after "Malice in Wonderland" but when I was writing the scenes between Morgan & Nick, I liked them better... So then I rewrote it all and this is what happened! Haah. Hope you like it. New chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me. I hope that the first chapter went over well for you guys! I really like the pairing and so I am excited for this chapter, I hope you like it too. I expect this to be a couple chapters but not too long... Unless of course you want more, then I'd be happy to! :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.**

XX

Nick came back with two bags of food in his hands and an annoyed look on his face. He sat down and huffed.

"What is it?" Morgan asked taking the bag he offered to her.

He rolled his eyes. "I hate the airport."

Morgan laughed and opened the bag, there was a wrap, a soda, and a bag of her favorite chips inside.

"It's a chicken ceasar salad wrap." He said while opening his own bag. "I remember you said how you loved them."

She looked at him and smiled, her heart fluttering. "You remembered that?"

He smiled brightly down at her. "I remember everything."

She bit her lip and giggled a little. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

He leaned over and took a bite of his burger, chewing slowly and then he wiped his lips with a napkin.

"So if you don't like Hodges... Who do you like?" He asked her while sipping his soda.

She smiled flirtaciously. "I don't think I should tell you that."

He laughed. "Why, do I know him?"

Morgan hadn't planned on telling him or hinting him in anyway who it was in fear he'd figure out it was in fact him, but the way she flushed after he asked her that ruined her plans.

"Oh, so I do know him?" Nick laughed teasingly sticking a french fry in his mouth.

"Nooooooo." Morgan whined but her face grew redder by the minute. She dropped her head and bit her lip again.

"Do we, work with him?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Morgan smiled and blushed an even deeper red. Then she threw her head into her hands.

Nick laughed, obviously enjoying this game. "Is it Dr. Robbins?" He asked jokingly.

Morgan laughed. "No."

"D.B?"

"Nope."

"Brass?"

"Negatory."

"Henry?"

"Nein."

"Uhhhhhh, Sara?" Nick asked, giving her a slight wink.

"What?" Morgan asked but she smiling and giggling at him.

"Ecklie?" Nick asked a huge smirk on his face.

"Ew, no!" Morgan cried, shoving him playfully.

Nick smiled and thought for a moment.

"What about Greg? Do you like Greg?" Nick asked her.

Morgan shook her head. "Still no."

Nick looked at her confused. "Well that only really leaves... me."

Morgan felt her heart rate sped up again. Don't blush she told herself. Don't blush. But still she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Nick saw it, blushed, and cleared his throat. "Uhhhh, well... uh."

Morgan opened her mouth. "Nick, I uh-"

Nick shook his head and stood up. "I'm gonna go see when the planes gonna land."

He walked away with his lunch bag in his hands and left. Morgan watched him walk away and slumped down in her chair. She sighed deeply and mentally kicked herself for what she had down.

"Stupid." She whispered under her breath. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Then there was nothing Morgan could do but sit and wait for Nick to come back.

XX

Nick had walked away from Morgan and went into the men's room. He went to the sink and splashed some water onto his face.

_What the hell?_ He thought. _Why are you acting like this? You feel the same, why are you bugging out? _

He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection. He shook his head. _Don't be a chicken. Go out there and tell her exactly how you feel._

He smiled with confindence. But when he walked out of the men's room and saw her sitting there he sighed. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was shimmering with sunlight from the sky lights in the airport. She was sitting on the bench with her legs crossed. A book sitting in her lap. She looked so peaceful, so serene, so freaking beautiful.

He smiled and sighed wishing that he wasn't so afraid to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to be all his. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and tell her how beautiful and amazing she was day after day. But he sighed, dejected thinking her could never do that. Then he turned around to check the arrivals board still with thoughts of her in his mind.

XX

Nick came back in a huff again. He sat down next to Morgan, a bit further away this time, and looked at her nervously.

"Hodges's plane is a few hours late." He said avoiding her eyes. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Morgan just nodded and sat silent, not really knowing what to say. She knew that she should probably say something but nothing really came to her mind. _Should I tell him? She asked herself. I mean I already kinda let it out. But I wanted to tell him on my own terms, not just because I may have accidently given him a clue._ _Besides_, she thought, _maybe he didn't even catch on_. Then she laughed a bit to herself. _He had to have caught on, _She thought._ He wasn't stupid._

But instead of saying anything, Morgan sat in silence waiting patiently for Hodges's plane. And she was praying for it all to be over soon.

XX

Nick sat next to her with his eyes closed but every time he took a breath he caught a whiff of her perfume and smiled. He was trying to decide whether he should say something to her or to leave it alone. _What if I interpreted it wrong?_ He thought. _Besides she can't like me... Can she?_

XX

While waiting for Hodges's plane to land Nick took a nap and Morgan began to read a book that she had bought in the airport. Although she would've liked to sit and talked to him, she thought that maybe it was just better this way. Better that they didn't have to talk. But while Morgan was reading she was trying to figure out what to say to Nick once he woke up. She had to say something... But what?

XX

A few hours later Nick woke up to find that Morgan had fallen asleep on his shoulder with a book open in her hands. He smiled and kissed her head. He breathed in the scent of her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Nick smiled down at her, savoring the moment and it was then he decided that he had to tell her. He wanted this everyday. Being with her, having her in his arms but he wanted her to be awake and holding him back.

He took a deep breath and waited for the right moment to tell her but he was going to tell her that day, not matter what.

XX

**Ah, I am not too sure about this chapter. I like it but it didn't turn out the way I would've wanted it. Oh well. But anyway... Hope you like it. New chapter will be up soon. Review if you can! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, time for chapter #3! Hope you all are excited! Hodges gets back from Italy in this chapter and... well I'll just let you read it! Enjoy! Review if you can!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

XX

Morgan woke up wrapped in Nick's gentle strong arms. She rubbed her eyes expecting it all to be a dream but when she opened her eyes for the second time she was still there. She nestled into his side and he chuckled.

"Nice sleep?" He joked.

Morgan grumbled and then turned back around wanting to fall back asleep. But Nick stopped her.

"Hodges plane will be landing in ten minutes." Nick said looking at his watch. "We better be ready for when he gets off the plane."

Morgan groaned and sat up slowly. Again, Nick chuckled at her as he too sat up. Morgan stretched her arms above her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Suddenly an announcement came over the airports loud speaker... _Flight 459 now landing._

"That's his flight." Nick said to Morgan as he stood up and stretched his arms. As he stretched his shirt rode up giving Morgan a quick glimpse of Nick's sculpted abs.

Morgan shifted her gaze from his waist up to his face and then she too stood up.

"I guess we should go and get him then." Morgan said.

"I guess so." Nick murmured.

XX

When Hodges came out of the double doors and saw Morgan and Nick waiting for him he had a huge smile on his face. He ran over to hug Morgan and gave Nick a nice firm shake of the hand.

"Hey man, welcome back!" Nick smiled shaking his hand back but then pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Nick." Hodges grinned hugging him back. Then Hodges went back and hugged Morgan again. She giggled and held him tight.

"It's so great to be back." Hodges smiled. "Italy was wonderful but I sure did miss good old Vegas."

Nick laughed. "Well I'm glad you're back. Morgan had to get Greg to help her in the lab because we were swamped with cases."

"Oh, I can't wait to get back to the lab!" Hodges squealed with excitement.

"Well, go grab your bag and then we can get you back." Nick said.

"Okay! I'll meet you back here in a few minutes!" Hodges said and then walked off to baggage claim.

"Tell him." Nick whispered teasingly. Morgan looked at him, rolled her eyes, and playfully shoved him.

XX

They chatted with each other while waiting for Hodges to return from baggage claim. Both of them wanted to tell the other how they felt but neither of them could pluck up the courage to do it. Nick had been trying all day to get the words out but every time he was about to, he chickened out and kept it bottled up. Morgan was still kicking herself from almost giving it away that morning and so she was silent but inside she was trying her best to try and word out what she was going to say, because she had to say something.

By the time Hodges got back with his suitcases, Morgan and Nick had both chickened out again and simply talked of work and the weather.

Nick looked at Hodges with his suitcases and carry-on bag.

"I'll get my truck and pull it out in front of the airport and you two can jump in." Nick said and then left to get the truck.

Morgan and Hodges then made their way to the pick up section of the airport to wait for Nick and the truck and once they found a bench to sit on Hodges turned to Morgan.

"Morgan?" He asked her.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

Morgan held her breath. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. _She thought. _Don't do this, Hodges. Please don't do this._

"Ever since I left I have been thinking about how to tell you this." He said swallowing. "But I think it's best that I just wing it."

"Okay..." Morgan said, still praying he wasn't going to say what she thought he was.

"I just wanted to say that I know that us dating was just an act for my mother but I felt something. I mean, you're so beautiful and caring, sweet and funny. And I like you. And I know that you probably don't like me, but I had to tell you. Because when we pretended to date I felt something. Call me crazy but I did. Maybe it was just because I've been lonely. But maybe it's because I actually like you. And I understand there's a bit of an age difference and that you probably don't feel the same but I had to tell you."

After he finished he took a deep breath and blushed slightly. He gave her a crooked smile and when she didn't say anything he sat up and dropped his head.

"I am very sorry." Hodges said, laughing nervously. "I shouldn't have said anything.

Morgan shook her head and reached out to lightly touch his arm. "No, Hodges, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. And I'm not going to lie, I don't like you like that. But I wouldn't mind hanging out and going out sometimes. Cause I like you, Hodges. You're a cool guy. I just don't like you like _that._"

"I understand." Hodges smiled. "And I'd love to go out sometime."

"Good." Morgan grinned. "Because now I'm holding you to it."

Hodges smiled. "I promise."

Just then Nick pulled up and when Hodges got up Morgan took a deep breath. She helped Hodges put his stuff in the back. Then Hodges got into the back seat and Morgan hopped up into the passenger seat.

When she looked over at Nick he smiled at her and her heart stopped. Why was he so perfect? But as she looked at him she made a promise to herself she would tell him how she felt... tonight.

XX

**Aw, poor Hodges was shot down :( But it's okay, they couldn't have gotten together anyway because Wedges all the way! Haha. Anyway, what did you think? Please review if you can! New chapter up soon!**

**Love you! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know this update has taken absolutely forever and I am so sorry. I have been too caught up in updating my NCIS fic that I have hardly even thought about this one. I am really sorry! But here is chapter 4!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

XX

Nick pulled his truck up in front of the door to the Crime Lab and Hodges's face completely lit up. He turned to Nick and smiled widely.

"Good ahead, man." Nick laughed. "They're all waiting for you."

Hodges opened the door and practically ran inside. Nick laughed and looked over and Morgan. He licked his lips and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I guess we should go in too, huh?" He asked her pulling into an empty parking space. He turned the car off and looked to her giving her a tiny crooked smile.

"I guess so." She sighed opening her door.

Nick got out too and met her in front of the truck. He turned to her and smiled widely at her.

"What?" She asked once she saw him.

"...Sooo did he tell you?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Did who tell me wh-" She started and then it dawned on her. "You knew Hodges liked me?" She cried.

Nick simply burst out laughing.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" She asked frustrated, trying not to laugh.

Nick nodded, still laughing loudly, leaning against the truck for support.

Morgan started laughing too, shoving Nick playfully.

Nick, still laughing, turned to her and shoved her back.

"Hey!" She teased pushing him harder but he grabbed her wrists.

"Let go!" She giggled trying to pull away from his grasp.

He laughed at her, holding her tighter.

She looked up at him and kicked his ankle, hard. He cried out and let go of her and he broke free running to the other side of the parking lot. Nick reached down to rub his ankle and then laughed. He ran quickly over to her and though she tried to run away he caught up with her. He put his muscular arm around her waist and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle.

She laughed harder, squealing as he spun her around. When she touched down on the ground she giggled loudly and smiled at him.

He walked behind her, bent down, grabbed her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

She cried out and laughed, begging him to put her down.

He spun around, swinging her head above the ground.

"Nick! Please! Put me down!" She laughed, and he obeyed.

He set her down on the ground and laughed as she reached up to fix her hair and yank down her blouse which had ridden up while the two fooled around.

"Let's go." He smiled, reaching out his hand. She took it, grinning and then they made their way into the building.

XX

They walked into the office to find out that everyone was gathered in Russell's office. They were standing around a cake, kindly welcoming back Hodges who had a huge smile on his face and obviously was extremely glad to be back. They all turned to see Nick and Morgan as they walked in and everyone looked down at where Nick and Morgan's hands were joined.

When they realized the two let go and coughed uncomfortably. No one said anything but smiled and welcomed them. Morgan looked to see her father looking rather concerned. She figured that he must have seen Nick and her holding hands but she ignored it and joined in with everyone welcoming Hodges back home.

XX

A few hours later Morgan had gathered all of her things and was getting ready to walk out to her car. She walked out of her office and right into Nick who was leaving too.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, reaching out to touch his arm.

"It's fine." He assured her with a smile.

They started walking again and just as they walked out of the down and into the parking lot they stopped to say goodbye to each other.

Nick swallowed and turned to her. He had to tell her tonight, but not here. _Ask her out_, his mind told him. _Ask her out to dinner_.

"Well, goodnight." Morgan smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Oh, yeah, uh- Goodnight." Nick said forcing a smile.

Morgan turned to leave, walking off towards her car but then she heard Nick's voice.

"Hey, wait!" He called running over to her.

She turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

Nick smiled nervously a deep red blush blooming in his cheeks. "Do you uh- do you wanna go out to dinner tonight? I can pick you up in an hour or so and I can take you out."

Morgan's lips turned up into a smile. "I would love to."

Nick smiled. "Oh, good. Uh- okay, so I'll pick you up in an hour?"

Morgan nodded smiling up at him, trying not to seem too excited.

"Okay, well I'll see you then." Nick said walking backwards, tripping over his foot. He caught himself as he went to fall and turned back to Morgan, a blush still in his cheeks. She giggled and waved before walking to her car with a huge smile on her face.

_Finally._

XX

**Aw, okay well that wasn't really that long but the next chapter will be better and longer, I promise. But I hope you liked it anyway! New chapter up soon! Review if you can pleaseeeee! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Told you it would be up soon ;) This is (part of) the date chapter! Enjoy! ~**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

XX

Morgan stepped out of her shower and wrapped a royal blue towel around her naked, wet body. She looked into her fogged up mirror and wiped her hand across the glass. She caught a glimpse of her face through the fog. She picked up another towel and wrapped her hair up with it.

She opened the bathroom door and walked out into her bedroom and turned on her iPod. She walked over to her closet and flicked through all of her clothes.

"No. Nope. Definately not." She said passing over dress after dress.

Finally something caught her eye. She pulled out the dress and smiled.

"Yes." She smiled. Then she leaned down and picked up a pair of heels. "Absolutely."

She threw the dress over her shoulder and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

XX

Nick stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. His bathroom was filled with steam from the heat of the water from the shower.

He grabbed a towel from the towel bar that hung right next to the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ran a hand through his wet hair. He picked up a face towel and rubbed the water from his face and then rubbed his head, drying his hair.

He dropped the towel to the floor and walked out into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and stared at his open closet.

_Why the hell should I wear? _He asked himself. _I have to look good. She is going to look good. So good. But I can't be underdressed. Or overdressed._

He groaned and went to his closet pulling out a shirt and picking up his favorite pair of jeans. Then he looked down and reached for his loafers but stopped himself. He looked over at his favorite pair of cowboy boots and smiled. He picked them up and then walked back into the bathroom.

XX

A little while later Morgan walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom again, fully dressed and ready to go. She walked over to the full body mirror and stared at herself. She smiled. She looked good.

Her blond hair was wavy, her makeup pretty but at the same time not too much. She was wearing a plain royal blue dress that hugged to her body and made her look so hot. It had capped sleeves and seemed to be made of silk. She had on black heels with bows on the toes. They were high but not too high, they made her look taller. She looked so good but she felt extremely over dressed. But it was too late to change because just then her doorbell rang.

XX

Nick stood on Morgan's porch scared out of his mind. He kept reaching for the doorbell but then didn't press it and turned around. He took a deep breath and turned back to the door, swallowing his fear and rung the doorbell. He took a step back from the door. He shifted his feet and he could feel himself starting to sweat.

_Cool it, Nicky. It's just a date. You've been on dates before. And you like her so you'll be fine. _He told himself. _You'll be fine._

Suddenly the door opened and he swallowed. The door opened slowly and he could feel his heart race. Then she came into view and he had to catch his breath.

XX

Morgan grabbed her purse from her bed and ran down the stairs as fast as the heels would let her. She ran through her living room and then stopped to walk to the coat closet. She took out her coat and then walked over to the door.

She put her hand on the knob and took a deep breath. She tried to calm her mind, her heart, and her stomach. She finally opened the door to see Nick standing on the other side.

He was wearing a white dress shirt that was tucked into the waist of his jeans. They were worn and tight, gently hugging his legs. She smiled when she looked to his feet to see a pair of his light brown cowboy boots.

She looked back to his face which was frozen in a stare.

"Nick?" She asked him stepping onto the door, closing the door behind her.

Nick just smiled and shook his head.

"What?" She asked laughing a bit.

He went to speak but he was at a loss for words. A tiny pink blush crept to his cheeks and he reached to rub the back of his neck.

"You look- you look absolutely stunning. And I mean it. I have never seen anyone look so beautiful in my entire life." He confessed quietly to her smiling.

She blushed and bit her lip. "Thank you."

"Ready to go then?" Nick asked her.

She nodded. "More then ready, let's go."

Nick grinned and held out his hand for her and she took it without hesitation. He led her to his truck which was parked out in the street. He helped her up into the passenger side and then walked around to his side of the truck. While walking to his side of the truck Nick smiled, thanking God for this night. Because right now, at least for this one night... She was his.

XX

**Aw so what did you guys think. This was the first part of the date, I think I'm gonna make the date last two or three more chapters but it's not just gonna be them sitting, talking, and eating so don't worry :) I really hoped you liked it. Please Review & Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know this update has taken awhile but I was on vacation and things got hectic but anyway, here is the next chapter... Its the first part of the date chapter! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**XX**

While Nick drove Morgan to the restaurant he kept looking over at her, trying his absolute best not to stare. But it was hard. She looked so goddamn beautiful. The light of the moon glowing on her face and glistening in her eyes. He cleared his throat and shifted in the seat. She turned to him and smiled and when he smiled back his hand slipped and tugged on the wheel a bit causing the truck to swerve a bit. Morgan gasped and reached over to straighten out the truck.

Nick sighed and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized.

Morgan giggled a little. "It's okay."

Nick took a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. He had to calm down. _This was just a date. _He told himself. _Just a date. _But it wasn't.

This wasn't just a normal date. It was a date with Morgan. And that made this night so much harder and nerve-racking ... but at the same time so much more incredible.

**XX**

Morgan looked over at Nick who looked absolutely scared out of his mind. He looked like a little boy on his first date. Nervous but excited at the same time. He was sweating bullets and kept shifting in his seat. Morgan giggled to herself. He was too cute.

"So where are we going?" She asked him crossing her legs.

He looked over at her. "Well I was just gonna take you to this little Italian place that I know of. It's a bit secluded but it's nice and has really good food."

Morgan smiled. "Yum, sounds good."

Nick rested his right arm on the center console and Morgan took a deep breath as she reached over and intertwined her fingers in his. He looked over, squeezed her hand a bit, and smiled at her with a tiny blush in his cheeks. Morgan smiled back and could feel it inside her that tonight was going to be a great night.

**XX**

The drive seemed long as they made their way out into the desert. They twisted along tiny roads and suddenly out the windshield Morgan saw a building glowing in the distance. She smiled and licked her lips looking over at Nick who had finally began to clam down.

"That's it?" She asked him.

He nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot and parked out back. Nick turned the truck off and turned to her grinning.

"Ready?"

Morgan smiled and nodded.

Nick jumped out of the truck and walked around the other side. He opened Morgan's door and offered her his arm.

She took it and they walked off together to the front door of the restaurant.

**XX**

Morgan sat across from Nick at a table for two. They were sitting outside on a stone patio with about a dozen other couples all deep in conversation. There were tuxedoed waiters and roses on every table. The stars hung over their heads and stretched out as far as one could see. There was a man sitting at a piano playing a quiet and beautiful melody. Morgan picked out her salad but there was something racing through her mind.

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning at the airport." Morgan blurted out.

Nick raised a forkful of pasta to his mouth and gave her a questioning look.

"When you were trying to guess..." She said before trailing off.

"Oh." Nick smiled. "It's really okay I was just being... dumb."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked picking up a slice of fresh bread and ripping a bit off to slid into her mouth.

Nick felt the heat flood to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

Morgan took a sip of her wine and looked over at him. He was biting his lip and smiling at her.

"What?" She laughed.

"Nothing." He whispered. "I have just never seen anyone look so beautiful in my entire life."

Morgan blushed profusely and dropped her head.

"Don't be embarassed." Nick laughed. As he heard the piano begin to play the gentle notes to a song he knew he looked over at Morgan. "Would you dance with me?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

Nick rose and walked over to her holding out his hand. "Dance with me."

She smiled and took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor.

**XX**

Morgan wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pulled him close. He rested his hands on her waist and they began to drift along with the music.

"This is nice." Morgan whispered to him.

Nick smiled and nodded.

Morgan leaned in further and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nick closed his eyes moving in time with the music and then he cleared his throat and began to sing.

_I don't mind spending everyday,_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

_ And she will be loved,_

_ She will be loved..._

_ I know where you hide alone in your car,_

_ Know all of the things that make you who you are..._

_ I know that goodbye means nothing at all,_

_ Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls._

_ Tap on my window, knock on my door,_

_ I want to make you feel beautiful..._

The the piano man stopped playing and there was clapping from the rest of the people sitting around the dance floor.

Nick opened his eyes to see Morgan smiling lovingly at him and everyone else smiling and clapping at him.

"Was it that loud?" Nick asked Morgan quietly.

Morgan laughed. "Yeah but you were incredible."

Suddenly an older lady got up out of her seat and walked up to them.

"You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen." She said her smile glowing up at them.

"Thank you." Morgan said graciously.

"You're welcome gorgeous." The woman smiled. "And you!" She said happily. "You have the voice of an angel!"

Nick grinned, a tiny blush in his cheeks as he went to take a bow. The applause became louder behind them.

The woman smiled at them one last time and walked back to her seat.

Morgan and Nick were still holding each other in the center in the dance floor.

"Thank you." Morgan beamed at him.

"For what?" Nick asked her.

"For the best dance of my life." Morgan whispered.

Nick grabbed her hand. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Morgan nodded and Nick smiled, pulling her back to the table where he dropped and hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change!" He called to the waiter as he pulled Morgan out to the parking lot.

He helped her into the truck and when he got in his seat and turned the ignition he took a deep breath.

_There's no turning back now. _He thought to himself. _It's now or never._

He put the truck in drive and sped off into the night, his worried far behind him.

**XX**

**Well, I hope you liked that. I had planned on having that go very differently but spur of the moment I changed it so I hope that it was good! Please review! The rest of the date will be in the next two or three chapters! I'll update soon! Please please please review!**

**And the song, for those of you that didn't know is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 :***

**Okay, bye for now! :)**

xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It won't be long now and this story will be over. I know that many of you loved this story and I really could go on forever with this couple and I am thinking about doing a sequel but I don't want to kill the story by ruining it or dragging it all out. But anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of its characters!**

**XX**

Morgan rode in the passenger seat watching out her window as Nick drove her through the dessert. On windy roads with potholes and on dirt roads that eventually faded back to black top. The radio was on and Nick sang along with every country song that played through his speakers. She looked over at him and sighed. He was perfection.

She wanted to say something to him, say _anything_ to him but she couldn't. There were many reasons why but she really just didn't want to interrupt his singing. She leaned her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes listening to the sound of his sweet voice.

She opened her eyes at the end of the song and saw that they were driving towards a huge hill with one giant tree at the top. She smiled and felt her heart begin to race again but she knew it was for a good reason.

**XX**

Once they drove up a tiny gravel road to the top of the hill Nick pulled the truck over to the side and put the truck in park and jumped out of his side of the truck. He walked around to Morgan's side and helped her out and walked her over to the tree.

As Morgan looked past the tree she saw Vegas. It looked so far away, just a big colorful dot in the middle of the darkness. She saw the lights, the signs, the buildings, all of it. She also saw the sky and the stars, the moon glowing in the dark abyss that surrounded them.

There was a low branch on the tree just a few feet up from the ground. Nick climbed up onto the branch and pulled Morgan up to sit down next to him. She laughed as she kicked off her heels and let them drop to the ground beneath her.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked her as he stared off into the distance.

"I love it." Morgan smiled.

Nick had put his hand on the branch next to his side to steady himself and Morgan looked down and saw his hand there. She moved her hand over and placed hers on top of his. He looked over at her and smiled. Morgan smiled back and when she looked at him she saw something behind his head.

As she looked closer she saw that it was a heart craved into the bark of the tree with the initials "B & J" carved into it.

Nick looked over to see what she was looking at. He laughed a little and turned back to her.

"My parents." Nick explained.

Morgan cocked her head. "Your parents? But you're from Texas..."

"I am. But you see after my parents met and they got to know each other very well and they started living together my mother always told my father of how she longed to go to Vegas. All the time she would talk about it. So my father started working 5 jobs to save up enough money to take my mom to Vegas. And when they went they stayed in the city but one night he drove my mother up to this hill and sat in this very spot and he told her that he loved her for the very first time. So a few short years later when my father decided he wanted to marry my mother he brought her back to Vegas because she had loved it so much the first time and he had the perfect plan for his proposal. They stayed in the city, in the same hotel, but one night, the same night that 3 years earlier he had confessed his love for my mother he brought her back here and proposed to her in this exact same spot the same spot as where they had sat before. And so that night when my mom agreed to marry him they carved their initials into the tree."

Morgan felt a tear in her eye and he heart was beating out of control.

"That is the most beautiful story I have ever heard." She sobbed.

Nick pulled Morgan closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and she could hear his heart beating through his chest.

He cleared his throat and rested his head on her own. "And so my whole life I knew that when I found the woman that I loved more than anything else in the world I would bring her to this very spot and I would tell her."

**XX**

Morgan looked up at him and her heart began to beat faster, if that was even possible. But she already could feel that happiness flood her.

"Nick..." She whispered.

He sat up straight and looked into her eyes and smiled his usual warm, sexy, perfect smile.

"Morgan..." He started and then he said the words that would change both of their lives forever.

**XX**

**Sorry to leave you hanging but I really wanna make what's coming next very personal and special and loving and so I wanna take a lot of time of that. I hope you liked this chapter though! I hope you'll leave me a comment. And just wondering... Who would read a sequel to this is I decided to write it?**

**Love you, and as always thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know it has been awhile since my last update. I need to stop promising quick updates since it rarely happens. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Y'all can probably guess what's gonna happen... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

Nick shifted to face her, more nervous then he had ever been before in his life. "Morgan... there's something I should tell you."

Morgan smiled and nodded slowly.

"Ever since you first walked into the lab I- I felt something. I always said that I never believed in love at first sight but that all changed the day that I first saw you. And then I got to know you and everything that you are just makes me like you even more and fall even more in love with you."

Morgan's heart jumped. _Boy, does he have a way with words. _She thought feeling the tears fill her eyes.

Suddenly Nick took her hands in his own and continued. "You're beautiful and funny and without a doubt the sweetest girl I have ever met. And being with you is my favorite part of the day. Everyday. Being with you makes me feel so happy and carefree. Even just thinking about you drives me crazy. And I know that it took me a while to tell you this but I care deeply for you. And it might be absolutely insane but I think that you're my soulmate. I know I don't deserve you but I sure as hell hope you give me some kind of chance. Because- Well because..." Nick took a deep breath and looked up into Morgan's eyes. "Because there is a very good chance I have fallen hopelessly in love with you. And I know that you may not return the feelings I have for you but I'm just hoping you might."

Morgan wiped her eyes and smiled. "Nick, if anything I don't deserve you. And I feel the exact same way. I have every since that very first day. But when you didn't make a move I gave up on the feelings I had because I thought you didn't feel anything for me."

Nick shook his head. "I always had feelings but I've messed up in every relationship I've been in and I was afraid to say anything to you because I was afraid that I'd mess it up too."

Morgan shook her head. "You wouldn't, Nick. You won't."

"Won't?" Nick asked perking up. "So you'll give me a chance?"

Morgan giggled and nodded. "Of course."

Nick smiled and leaned forward. Morgan leaned into him and they lingered just a few inches from each other.

It was Morgan who closed the gap and smashed her lips to his.

Nick's eyes widened in shock but as Morgan moved her lips on his he relaxed and shut his eyes. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and he grabbed her hips pulling her as close to him as he could get her.

She smiled and her mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute. She was filled with overwhelming joy. She had wanted this so much for so long and it was finally happening. But she was scared at the same time. Scared that since things were finally going her way everything would fall apart at anytime. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind and focused on Nick's lips moving against her. And his tongue wrestling with hers.

When they broke apart both were panting and silent.

"Wow." Nick breathed.

"My thoughts exactly." Morgan smiled.

Even though they had stopped kissing Nick still held her tightly in his arms. Morgan was glad it was that way.

"I think that makes it official." Nick laughed.

Morgan looked into his eyes and cocked her head.

"I'm in love with you." He confessed to her.

Morgan leaned Nick back against the tree and straddled his lap. She pushed her lips to his again.

He groaned, sliding his hands onto her back. She smiled and for once in her life everything seemed perfect.

**XX**

**That's it for this chapter. I'm undecided whether to continue the story or to leave it here. But I have a few ideas so I think I'll be continuing it. Either way I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Love you all**

**xxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay well I was planning on ending this story but because of popular demand I am continuing it and I have some pretty good ideas for it. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

The next morning as Nick and Morgan walked into work they held tightly onto each other's hands. They received many looks as they walked into the office but neither of them paid any mind. They were both happy and that's all that really mattered.

They made there way through the crowded halls right to Ecklie's office. He was sitting at his desk looking through paperwork when the couple walked in.

"Father." Morgan said still holding tightly to Nick's hand.

"Yes?" Ecklie said looking up.

He immediately saw the couple holding hands and he cocked his head. "Uhh?"

"Daddy, Nick and I are together."

"As in?"

"Dating."

"Oh. Uhh, great." Ecklie said faking a smile.

"Sir, I have strong feelings for your daughter." Nick said looking over at her.

"And...?" Ecklie asked.

"I just want you to be okay with it." Morgan explained.

"Okay with it? You'd think I'd be okay with it?" Ecklie said rising to his feet.

Nick felt a hint of fear rush through his body.

Ecklie walked over to the couple and looked over at his daughter. A slight smile crept onto his face.

"Of course I'm okay with it!" He smiled.

The couple sighed a sigh of relief.

Eck clapped Nick on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you two."

Morgan smiled. "Thank you Daddy."

Ecklie smiled back at her. "As long as you are happy."

"I am. We are."

"Good." Ecklie smiled. "Just don't let it effect your work."

The couple nodded turning around and making it for the door.

"Oh and Nick?" Eck said.

Nick turned around.

"If you hurt her, I can make your death look like an accident." Ecklie said winking.

"Daaaaddd." Morgan groaned.

Nick laughed. "I understand, sir."

"Good, now go solve a murder." Ecklie smiled and then the couple was gone.

**XX**

As the couple walked down the hall they were congratulated by their friends and coworkers.

"You'd think we were engaged." Nick murmured to Morgan as they walked down to see Greg and Sara in the break room.

They had been stopped many times and they had all said the same thing. "We are just glad to see you two happy." And they had all meant it.\

Except one person... David Hodges.

**XX**

**Short chapter I know. I apologize. But I thought short would be better than nothing. Review! Hope you liked it! Will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that last chapter was a bit short! This one will be longer I promise! Anyway so I decided to continue this story, as I said, and I have the best ideas. This chapter will reveal a peek at my plan! Mwahahahahahaha! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

As soon as Morgan and Nick saw Dave they knew they were in trouble. He had a sad look up on his face, a look as if someone had just slapped him. He walked right up to them and tried his best to fake a smile though it was more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry-" Morgan started to say but Hodges stopped her.

"It's okay. I just hope you're happy." He said and then he turned to Nick.

He shot him one pair of evil eyes before waling back down the hallway to sulk in his lab.

**XX**

As soon as Nick and Morgan walked into the break room they began to tell Greg and Sara about the events from the night before. They laughed and smiled until suddenly Nick's phone rang.

"Just a second." He said pulling it out and walking into the hallway.

It was a number he didn't recognize but he answered it anyway.

"Nick Stokes."

"Nicky?" A voice asked.

Nick didn't quite recognize the voice. "Who is this?"

"You know Nick, it's quite said that we don't talk enough for you to recognize the voice of your own father." The voice laughed.

Nick chuckled. "Hey Dad."

"Hey son."

"What's going on? You never call me."

"Well actually your mother asked me to call-"

"Mom?! How is she? God, I haven't seen you guys in years!" Nick smiled.

"That's precisely why your mother wanted me to call, and I did... We want you to come stay with us for awhile. I mean, we know you're busy working and all but we were hoping-"

"Of course I will." Nick said. And it hit him then how much he had really missed his parents. The pain that suddenly swept through him was overwhelming.

"Really?" His dad asked happily.

"Yes. I miss you guys. I want to take a break from this place and go and spend time with you. I want to go riding and fishing and- Yes, yes I'll come." Nick smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell your mother!"

"Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"No I'm afraid she isn't... She is at a um- doctors appointment." His dad stammered.

"Well don't tell her, it'll be a surprise."

"That's a marvelous idea! So when will you be coming?"

Nick thought for a moment. "Friday."

"Sounds good." His father said. "It will be good to see you again, Nick."

"You too, Dad." Nick sighed.

Then Nick looked in the break room and saw Morgan still talking and laughing with Greg and Sara and he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Dad?" Nick asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"Someone?" His father asked suspiciously.

"My girlfriend." Nick explained,

"Oh of course, your mother would love that!"

"Okay well I have to get going but don't tell mom and I'll email you the flight info once I book the tickets." Nick told his dad.

"Okay, Nick. I'll see you then."

"Love you, Dad." Nick whispered.

"I love you too son." His dad said and then the line went silent and Nick hungup.

**XX**

"Home?" Morgan asked nervously. "Like to Texas? To meet your family? Friday?"

Nick nodded. "I know it's short notice and we haven't been together long but I never go back to see them and this may be one of your only chances. But if you don't want to go of course you don't have to."

"No, I want to." Morgan smiled.

"Really?" Nick asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really." Morgan smiled and kissed him gently.

"It'll be fun I promise. We'll go horseback riding, and fishing, you can meet all my siblings, I'll teach you how to make a real country meal and-"

"Slow down!" Morgan laughed. "We still have to take off and buy the tickets."

Nick laughed, a bit embarassed. "I'm sorry. I did get a bit ahead of myself."

"Let's go talk to my dad and then we can plan everything else okay?" Morgan smiled kissing him again.

"Okay." Nick nodded and then they walked back to Ecklie's office for the second time that day.

XX

"You both want to take a month off to go to Texas?" Ecklie asked them.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my parents in almost 10 years and so I decided to go stay with them for awhile."

"And you wanna go?" Ecklie asked Morgan.

She nodded. "Very much so."

Ecklie sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Fine. One month starting Friday. I'll have Hodges get out of the lab for awhile.."

"Dad, if you won't have enough people then I'll stay." Morgan said.

Ecklie smiled up at her. "No, you go. Have fun."

"Thanks." She grinned grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him out of the office.

"Now for the tickets?" Nick asked.

"Now for the tickets." Morgan confirmed with a smiled.

Nick sighed and faded into a smile. He was one step closer to home.

**XX**

**Okay well that was chapter number 10! I hope you liked it! Next chapter you'll meet Nick's parents and all of his siblings! I'll update soon! For now read, review and enjoy!**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here is the next chapter, sorry it took awhile. School has kept me quite busy. But I'll update as much and as often as I can! I promise not to forget about ya'll and of course not Stody 3 Haha.**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**XX**

Morgan and Nick stood at baggage claim waiting with their suitcases for Nick's dad to come and pick them up.

"Are you sure he knows we are here?" Morgan asked.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, he knows. He has our flight information and I texted him when we landed."

Morgan took a deep breath and nodded. She knew she had to be patient. She looked around to see almost everyone in the airport was wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. _This is Texas. _She told herself. _Of course it's like this._

The sound of Southern accents filled the air. It was like being in a foreign country for Morgan but for Nick... well he felt right at home. He _was _home.

Suddenly a tall man in a black hat and black boot with muddy jeans and a red flannel under his black leather jacket walked up to them.

"Dad!" Nick smiled walking over to grab his arms around the mans muscular body. The bigger man patted his son on the back.

"It's good to see you, Nicky." The man said.

Nick pulled away and nodded. "It's been too long."

"Entirely." He father agreed.

Nick's father had the same eyes and smile that Nick had and the same color hair. He was huge and muscular. Tan, sweet smile, wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, and though he looked as sweet as pie, Morgan was very intimidated.

_This must be where Nick gets it from._ Morgan thought. Nick was almost a replica of his father.

Nick's father looked over to see Morgan and smiled at her.

"It seems we are being completely rude." He said with his Southern draw. "Nick do you mind introducing us?"

Nick smiled apologetically at Morgan. "I'm sorry. Dad this is Morgan, Morgan this is my father."

Morgan smiled and reached out a hand. "Hello, it's good to meet you Mr. Stokes."

He laughed as he took her hand in his own. "Oh, don't be silly Morgan, please call me Beau."

Morgan grinned as she lost her hand in Beau's wide grasp.

"Beau." She murmured and chuckled.

He looked down at her as he retracted his hand and cocked his head.

"It suits you." She smiled.

Beau laughed a bit and picked up her bag. "Well we best get going, your mother is dying see you Nick. And to meet you as well Morgan."

Nick's jaw fell open and he stared at his father. Beau looked at him.

"What?" Beau asked.

"You told her?" Nick asked.

Beau sighed. "I had too, Nicky. I was too excited."

Nick laughed and smiled gently at his father. "It's fine, I should have known you would've told her anyway."

Beau laughed a big hearty laugh. "You should have."

Beau led the way out to the truck and with his free hand, Nick grabbed Morgan's hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a smile kiss on the back of it.

"It'll be fun... I promise." He whispered to her.

Morgan said nothing but smiled back at him and kissed his cheek lightly.

**XX**

Morgan was caught breathless as they turned into a long driveway lined with trees and drove towards the house. Morgan gasped when they pulled up in front of the house. It was huge. It was practically a mansion. They lived on a large ranch. 107 acres is what Nick had told her. Big, but not too big. The property had a 7 bedroom house, a guest house, it's own small pond and creek on the edge of the property, a barn, a few stables, and a wide collection of animals. Most of the time Nick's parent weren't living in the house alone. They had guests or family staying with them and they always had people to help with the farm.

The house was huge and white, dark blue shutters, and a matching blue door. Complete with a gorgeous wrap-around porch with wooden rocking chairs and tables scattered on the porch. The landscaping was gorgeous. Willow trees, sunflowers, butterfly bushes, flowers in every color. It was all green, flourishing with beauty. Morgan had never been anywhere so beautiful. It was a very country house. Like the ones you'd see in movies. It seemed like something out of a movie.

Once they parked Morgan got out and her jaw dropped open. Around the back of the house was a fish pond filled with colorful koi. Morgan saw a dirt trail leading to a barn that was nestled between trees in the distance. She could see the guest house too, in the distance, that was the same color scheme as the house itself. She could see horses and stables out at the very end of her vision.

She felt Nick's body against her and he leaned over her shoulder from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Like it?" He whispered in her ear.

"Like it?" Morgan laughed. "I love it, I'm speechless!"

Nick smiled and grabbed his arms around her.

Suddenly a old, frail looking beagle wadded towards them and Nick grinned widely.

"Porthos!" He cried, running towards the dog.

He scooped the small dog into his arms and the dogs tail wagged happily. Porthos licked Nick's face and he laughed.

Nick walked over to Morgan and held the dog up for her.

"This is Porthos. He has been around forever, I honestly don't know how he is still here."

Morgan giggled and scratched the dogs belly.

Then Nick put the dog down and he trotted away. Nick pulled Morgan into his arms again and kissed her forehead.

Morgan took a deep breath of fresh Texas air and grinned happily.

Beau walked around the truck to meet them.

"Ya'll will be staying in the guest house for the month." He said.

Nick nodded and looked around to see other cars parked in the driveway that he obviously hadn't noticed before.

"Dad?" Nick asked, a confused look on his face,

"Yeah?" Beau asked taking the suitcases out of the back of the truck.

"Whose cars are these?"

Beau smiled. "Oh, you know your Mother. As soon as she found out she went around blabbing to everyone."

Nick chuckled. "That's her alright. But who's here?"

Beau just gave Nick a mysterious smile. "You'll see."

Beau picked up the suitcases and carried them onto the porch.

Nick held out his hand for Morgan and she took a deep breath before taking it.

Nick smiled. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Morgan smiled back and repeated his words in her head as they walked up the porch stairs. _Don't worry. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here._

**XX**

**Well, I hope you liked it. I could have described the house forever but I just tried to keep it simple. That way, you can add your own ideas to the vision. Anyway, please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love you, thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey loves! I know it's been awhile, I'm sorry! I've been really busy lately! Oof. Anyway, here's a new chapter of Nick and Morgan! OMG and did you see the premiere of CSI?! AND THE KISS?! Did not see that coming! I wanted it but OMFG. I stood up and was cheering and crying... Holy God.**

**Anyway, I'm getting too excited! Haha, here's the next chapter... Enjoy **

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

**XX**

As they walked up the steps to the porch Morgan could feel her heartbeat begin to race. She was nervous. There was no denying it. Beau held the door open for them and as they walked in she could her Nick tighten his grip on her hand.

"Oh my God!" He cried.

As they walked into the house the first things Morgan noticed was the amount of people in the living room. There were couples and kids and an older woman who was gorgeous who Morgan assumed was Nick's mom. The second thing she noticed was the actual living room. It was huge. The walls were cream colored with family pictures all over them. On the furthest wall there was a huge fireplace with a mantel covered in pictures too. There was a huge wooden coffee table in the middle of the room with two brown leather couches facing each other on opposite sides of the table. Off to the right of the room was a ceiling high bookcase full of books and trinkets. The floor was a wood the same color of the wooden coffee table. There were balloons and confetti scattered inside the room and drinks on every available surface.

Morgan turned back to the crowd of people who all were smiling and crying tears of joy.

"Welcome home Nicky!" Everyone cheered.

Morgan turned to see tears in Nick's eyes.

Nick let go of Morgan's hand and ran straight for his mother. She was tall, skinny as anything, long curly brown hair, the greenest eyes Morgan had ever seen. She had slight wrinkles in her face but they didn't make her look old, they made her look... aged and expirenced and beautiful. Morgan silently prayed she'd look as good as his mother did when she was older.

Nick whispered something into her ear as they held each other and cried. Once Nick let go he hugged everyone there and spoke to each briefly before he went back to Morgan and smiled.

"Ready to meet everyone?" Nick asked smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Morgan answered.

First Nick brought Morgan over to his mother.

"Morgan this is my mother, Jocelyn. Ma, this is my girlfriend Morgan."

Jocelyn smiled and pulled Morgan into a tight hug. "It's so good to meet you."

Morgan smiled and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "It's good to meet you too."

Jocelyn let go and smiled still holding onto Morgan's hands. Then she turned to Nick. "I'm going to help your father carry your bags out to the house, I'll be back soon. I love you Nicky."

Nick nodded and kissed his mother before she turned and walked out the front door with Beau following close behind her.

Nick then pulled Morgan over to a couple who was standing just next to where Jocelyn had been.

The guy had blond hair and brown eyes, was very tan and handsome. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, jeans, and pair of brown cowboys boots. He had some freckles on his cheeks and a sweet smile. He was standing next to a lady who had the same hair and eyes as Nick had. She had on a yellow maternity dress and was so pregnant Morgan thought she would just pop. She had a tiny nose and perfect pink lips and a perfect smile.

"Morg, this is my middle sister Maggie and her husband Jamie. Guys, this is my girlfriend Morgan."

Both Jamie and Maggie welcomed Morgan and hugged her, though it was hard to hug Maggie since the baby kept them far apart.

"Congratulations." Morgan said smiling.

"Thanks." Maggie grinned. "Due any day now."

"Oh gosh. Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Maggie smiled.

"Did you name her yet?" Morgan asked.

Maggie and Jamie turned to each other and smiled and said "Willow" simultaneously.

"That's beautiful." Morgan smiled.

"Thanks." Jamie smiled.

Nick thanked them for coming and then led Morgan over to another couple, this time with the man looking like Nick. He had the same hair but had green eyes like Jocelyn. He had a longer hair cut than Nick, and a crooked smile. He had grays at his temples and was wearing a black tee shirt, ripped jeans, and black boots. His wife has on a denim dress and black flats. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was tiny and skinny, a bit tan. Standing next to them were two kids. A girl who looked about four and a boy who couldn't have been older than seven.

"Morgan this is my oldest brother Ellis, his wife Zoey, and their kids Autumn and Peter."

Morgan hugged each one and then it was on to the next couple.

The next man was Nick's other brother who looked just like Maggie but in male form. He was standing with his wife, a tall skinny lady who was pale with black hair and green eyes. They had their son with them.

"Morgan this is my brother Colby who is actually Maggie's twin, and his wife Charlotte and son Brett."

Next Morgan met Nick's youngest sister Shelby and her fiance Archer. Then lastly Nick's oldest sister Faye, her husband Emmett and their four kids Ryland, Annalyn, Tess, and Gage.

After meeting all of Nick's siblings Morgan sat down on the couch with a drink and a plate of food and starting talking to Maggie.

"So how long have you been dating Nick?" Maggie asked.

Morgan laughed. "Not that long actually."

"Well you must like him if you came out here and he must like you a lot if he asked you to come out here."

Morgan nodded and smiled looking at Nick from across the room. He was talking to Ellis and Colby looking happier than she had ever seen him before.

"He's a good guy." Maggie commented.

"He's a great guy." Morgan agreed.

Suddenly Morgan yawned, Nick saw from across the room and walked over to her.

"Jet lag?" He asked smiling.

Morgan shrugged. "Something like that."

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"Only about 5:30." Nick said looking at his watch.

"Shit, I'm getting old." Morgan sighed.

Nick chuckled and held out a hand for her. "That's okay I'm tired too. Lets head out to the guest house so I can show you around and then we can go to sleep."

Morgan nodded and turned to Maggie. "I'll see you soon?"

Maggie stood up and held her stomach smiling. "Of course. It was lovely to meet you."

Morgan smiled. "You too."

Nick walked Morgan to the front door. Morgan turned around and smiled. "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone but Faye smiled and waved and mumbled how it was nice to meet her and they'd see her tomorrow. Faye simply gave Morgan a dirty look and then turned away.

Morgan saw but ignored it. Her and Nick walked out the front door and saw the sun falling in the sky and walked hand and hand to the driveway and Morgan let out the breath she'd been holding since she had arrived. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

**XX**

**Okay so I know this chapter was a bit repetitve and boring but I promise the next one won't be. I just had to introduce the rest of the Stokes clan. Haha. Hope that it wasn't too bad! Hope you maybe enjoyed it haha! Please Review!**

**There will be a new chapter soon! Love ya'll!**

**xxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update! But they all seem to be late these days. Oops.**

**Anyway, don't have much to say about this... Haha, ENJOY!**

**Also, if any of you guys were effected by Hurricane Sandy, I hope you and your families are okay, I live on the shore and so I know what you are going through. If you need anyone to talk to lemme know, loves :)**

**P.S. I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**XX**

Morgan awoke from the bed in the loft of the guest house, tangled in clean white sheets that smelled like cinnamon and the lingering scent of Nick's cologne. Morgan took a deep breath and smiled at the sunlight shining into the window by her side of the bed. Morgan heard voices as she sat up and slid out of bed. One she identified quickly as Nick's but the other one she was unsure of.

Morgan tiptoed quickly to the stairs to peer down at who Nick was talking to.

"Nick, how dare you bring _her_ here!" A woman yelled, a obvious disgust in her voice.

"How dare you?! Have you even talked to her?" Nick yelled in a whisper, knowing that Morgan was just upstairs and still, to his knowledge, asleep.

"I don't have to talk to her to know she's a whore." The woman said matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you! Why did you even come? Huh? Why couldn't you just have stayed home and left me alone for once?"

"Because father wouldn't let me! You know if I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't."

The woman said bitterly.

Morgan peeked around the wall to see Nick was talking to his sister Faye.

Morgan didn't mean to but she gasped out loud.

Faye looked up and sneered at her. "_She _is awake."

Nick looked over his shoulder at Morgan and gave her an enthustastic smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Morgan said biting her lip and walking further down the stairs. She was very wary of the older woman standing in the room and knew all too well the woman was staring her down.

"Good morning Faye." Morgan said politely as she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist.

"Oh, please." Faye scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You know what..." Nick started. "... get the fuck out of here."

Faye laughed a bit as she turned on her heel and headed for the door. "My pleasure."

**XX**

When the door shut behind Faye Nick sighed loudly and wrapped Morgan in his arms.

"I don't know how much you heard..." Nick murmured.

"Enough." Morgan said into his side.

"I'm sorry. I tried not to wake you up but she showed up just screaming and I honestly have no idea what is up her butt but I promise that I won't have you suffer through her presence while we're here."

Morgan chuckled. "I won't argue with that."

Nick smiled and kissed her head.

"But why does she hate me?" Morgan asked quietly.

Nick froze but shook his head. "I don't know."

Morgan knew he was lying but wasn't really in the mood for an argument so she let it go.

She let go of him and looked up into his eyes. "So what are we going to do today?"

Nick smiled at her. "Well there's a few things we could do..."

"And those are...?"

"Surprises." Nick answered with a goofy grin. "But all of them begin with a shower."

Morgan giggled. "Fine. I'll be down in a few."

Morgan pressed a quick kiss against Nick's cheek and ran up the stairs into their bathroom. She turned the water on and watched the bathroom fill with a warm steam. She brushed through her hair and slipped out of her clothes and into the hot water, letting it wash all her worries away.

**XX**

When Morgan got out of the shower she braided her hair back and did her makeup. Then she slid on a pair of tight dark denim jeans and a blue flannel. She rolled up the sleeves and slipped socks on and walked downstairs. Nick was dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans that were ripped and faded with a pair of black cowboy boots on.

"I need to get me a pair of those." Morgan said walking over to the counter and picking up her phone to check for messages from her father.

"No need." Nick said coming to her with a box resting in hands. "Mom went out this morning and bought you your very own pair."

A smile stretched across Morgan's face. "She shouldn't have."

"But she did." Nick said as he handed her the box.

Morgan put the box down on the kitchen table and opened it. Sitting inside were a pair of brand new light brown leather cowboy boots. Morgan smiled, she loved them. Morgan took them out of the box and slid them on. She did a twirl and looked over at Nick.

"How do they look?" She asked.

Nick smiled lovingly at her. "Absolutely perfect."

Morgan giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on! I've got to go thank your mother and then let's go do something!"

Nick laughed. "You can thank her at dinner. She have invited us over and insisted that you help make her famous fried chicken. She has some kind of doctors appointment today anyway."

Morgan grimaced. "I can't cook though. Like at all."

"Momma will teach ya." Nick grinned and then pulled her out the door. "Besides we have plans for today."

Morgan rose an eyebrow. "Oh do we really?"

Nick shut the door behind them and nodded. "We surely do."

He walked around to the side of the house and came back with two fishing rods and a tackle box.

"Care to do some fishing?" Nick asked.

Morgan blushed a bit and gave him a unsure grimace. "I've never... been fishing before."

"What?" Nick asked, not hiding his shock. "Eck never took you fishing?"

Morgan shook her head.

"Well, I'll make you're first time one to remember." Nick winked.

Morgan smiled and took one of the rods from Nick. "Okay."

Nick grabbed her hand and they walked off into the morning sky to the tiny stream and pond. And even though Morgan's heart was racing she knew that it would be great just because she had the man she loved beside her.

**XX**

**Okay, I know that was a kinda short chapter but it's late and I'm tired but I couldn't leave you hanging much longer! Sorry!**

**Please review! Will update as soon as I can!**

**Love you~**


	14. The End

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the news I'm delivering in this update. **

**I know most of you opened this page thinking it would be a new chapter but instead you're reading this and I have to bring you the sad news...**

**I have decided that I am no longer going to update this story. I'm sorry, I really liked it until I decided to continue the story longer than I originally planned. I'm sorry but I don't like the story anymore. I did have the rest of the story planned out perfectly with a cute little ending and all but I would rather focus my energy on my other stories. **

**I really am sorry, but if you'd like I will write a short epilogue. I'm truly sorry I have to leave the story like this but I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. **

**Sorry, I hope you still love me.**

**You can still check out my other stories, "Red" and "A Long Time Coming". I am also working on ideas for new stories and also oneshots and songfics. **

**Thanks for the support I had on this story and I'm sorry it had to end like this.**


End file.
